


Forbidden

by Aryagraceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Umino Iruka, Gags, Hey look there's even aftercare, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Trans Umino Iruka, established D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: "Don't take the book" should have been an easy task.Luckily (or rather, unluckily) for Kakashi, he's never been good at doing exactly what he's told.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Videotape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643682) by [imlikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat). 



> It's my birthday!
> 
> I offer self-indulgent sounding I wrote for myself. Trans Iruka and sub Kakashi are two of my favorite things in the world and paired with sounding is just...yes. 
> 
> Loosely related to (and a few years after) [Fusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910973), but can also be read as a stand alone. Iruka's seal inspired by the fic linked in the 'inspired by,' I highly recommend checking it out ❤

“Sit.”

“Make me.” In a flash, Kakashi found himself manhandled onto the chair with arms pulled behind his back, Iruka’s hair tickling his neck. “Yes, sensei?”

“Don’t pull that shit with me,” Iruka growled. He took the rope from the bed and ordered Kakashi to stay still, one hand loosely holding the jonin’s wrists. “I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me, _boy.”_ The word sent a shiver down Kakashi’s spine--as it should, Iruka was ruthless when he broke it out--and his breath hitched when the fibers came into contact with his skin. “You _deliberately--”_ Iruka forced Kakashi’s hands above his head, bending them back at the elbow to tie his wrists-- “took it upon yourself to find your book after I told you to let it go for one day. One. Day.”

“Maa, I wan--” Kakashi’s voice cut out into a groan as one of Iruka’s hands snaked around to stick two fingers between his lips.

“I don’t care what you _wanted,”_ he said. “You knew the consequences. Tell them to me.” He let his fingers trail down Kakashi’s chin to his throat, leaving a cool trail before he went back to his knots. “In order.”

“I take the book, you tie me up and do dirty, _dirty_ things to me,” Kakashi said.

“No.” Iruka had to have been practicing before Kakashi came home, because that voice... _fuck._ It shot through his veins like lightning, setting his nerves on edge as Iruka worked the ropes. “Do better.” He only waited a second before tugging Kakashi’s arms lower and hissing in irritation. “Now.”

Kakashi relented. “I steal the book, you bind me, blindfold me, and sound me.” He shifted in the seat, the vibrating plug Iruka had stuck in him not five minutes earlier making itself very well known as Iruka turned it on to remind him. “And I allow you control.”

“Finally, we’re getting somewhere. Good boy,” Iruka said. He released Kakashi’s arms and finished quickly in silence, testing to make sure they held but were not too tight. “I have something special for you, too.” Grabbing another length from the bed, he pried Kakashi’s legs apart to tie them before retrieving a gag. “I am going to listen to every noise I wring from that pretty little mouth of yours,” he said, gripping Kakashi’s chin and pulling it toward him. “And you are going to make so many, boy, because I am disappointed.”

Kakashi would be lying if he said he didn’t dream about these nights, Iruka taking control of Konoha’s figurehead, wrestling him into that space where nothing mattered but pleasing him and taking what he gave. These nights weren’t anywhere close to Icha Icha because it was _Iruka._ It was the man who he’d fought so fucking hard to marry without being asked when they would produce a child. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re what?” Iruka asked, paired with a swat on the inside of Kakashi’s naked thigh.

“Sir,” Kakashi said, bowing his head the best he was able. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I took my book out of your dresser drawer at lunch, even though I was supposed to be focusing on paperwork,” Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded curtly. “I’m going to put this on,” he said. “What’s your signal?” Kakashi snapped, and Iruka didn’t hesitate before putting the ring between his lips and fastening it. “I came home when school was done and looked for it,” he continued, moving back to grab the blindfold, “but it wasn’t there. I was so angry I’d been disobeyed. So upset the hokage couldn’t follow the simplest of orders.”

Kakashi tracked his movements with the Sharingan. His chakra flowed evenly along with his breath, barely a ripple until the cloth obscured Kakashi’s vision. He’d seen it all, it wasn’t like there wasn’t mental images to go from. They’d played in front of mirrors before, Iruka forcing him to face himself as he writhed with sensation.

“And then you tell me it was all because you wanted some ‘alone time’ in the office.” Iruka snorted, and Kakashi jerked as he kicked the vibrator up a notch. “Hatake Kakashi wants to come, and so he will. Would that please you, _hokage-sama?_ Coming for me?”

Kakashi was almost scared to nod.

“Foolish boy, thinking I wouldn’t find out,” Iruka said. Plastic rustled from the bed and Kakashi shifted just the slightest bit in his seat--a mistake, really, because now the plug was pressed almost directly against his prostate--before he heard Iruka stand in front of him. Cool burst across his chest along with the feeling of bristles. _Seals? Really?_ “I’ve been meaning to test this one on you for a while,” Iruka continued, the design spiralling down to Kakashi’s stomach. “It’s been in development for a few weeks. Shikamaru’s assured me it’s safe. Genma had one hell of a time with him the other night, if his story is to be believed.”

_Fuck._

“I thought about forcing you to come over and over until you’re coming dry,” Iruka purred in his ear. “Wringing every last fucking drop from these--” he tapped Kakashi’s balls lightly, earning a strangled groan-- “but I’m not going to do that. No, I’ve got something better for you.”

Kakashi could feel the moment it was completed. It felt like one of Shikamaru’s shadows winding its way through his cock to hold his balls captive. The vibrator and rope and blindfold didn’t matter, Iruka’s fingers pinching his nipples as the chunin whispered fucking _filthy_ things in his ear. Didn’t matter how many times he heard it or imagined it when Iruka was missing from his bed, _‘I’m going to fuck you so hard everyone’s going to ask why you’re limping tomorrow’_ remained one of his favorite sentences.

Pleasure spiralled through him, cock beginning to leak as Iruka moved away to take out his things. Kakashi’s toes began to tense first, calves and thighs in quick succession as the buzzing against his prostate nearly killed him. Hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet and here he was, ready to come like a fucking teenager all over his stomach. He moaned as it began to crest, balls drawing tight to his body as, as, as--

Everything disappeared.

The orgasm dropped out of existence along with all sense, leaving him confused and unsatisfied as he tried thrusting his hips forward into what felt like Iruka’s waiting hand. “Beautiful,” Iruka said. His laugh sounded nearly threatening as Kakashi shook his head. “Do you like that? Denial? I imagine you took your sweet time today as you took this--” he grabbed Kakashi’s cock and stroked hard-- “and fucked yourself. Did you think of me while you did it? While you distracted yourself, hmm?”

Kakashi wanted to nod, he really did, but truth be told…

“Maybe you really were thinking of your book,” Iruka said. He settled on Kakashi’s leg, hovering _just_ on the side of too much pressure as his wetness cooled Kakashi’s heated skin. “Maybe you were thinking about _their_ love instead, how he ‘thrusts his engorged member into her center’?”

Damn him.

He made the most cringe-worthy lines downright _sinful._

Kakashi moaned as Iruka’s hand tightened, twisting oh-so-slightly in the way he loved. He could feel the pressure beginning again, already, ebbing when Iruka reached to the nightstand beside them for the bottle of lube. “Maybe you were thinking about how nice it feels to have your lips on me, eating me out like it’s the only thing you need. I’m so wet for you, _sir,_ can’t you feel me?” His voice rose into a falsetto as he parodied the book once again, closing his mouth around a nipple and biting. “If only you’d waited like I said, maybe I would’ve let you.”

 _Bastard,_ Kakashi wanted to growl. He wanted to beg and plead. He’d even consider groveling if it meant getting to taste that sweetness right fucking now. The hand came back as Iruka stood and left Kakashi’s leg suddenly freezing. It went away just as quickly, the click of a bottle loud in Kakashi’s ear. “Nod for yes, shake for no, boy,” Iruka said. “Feeling okay?”

It was the quickest nod Kakashi had ever done.

“Good.” Iruka reached down to tease over the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s sack before pressing against his perineum. “Come on,” he whispered when Kakashi tried--and largely failed--not to let the loud cry erupt from deep in his chest. “You know how pretty you sound.” He stroked up Kakashi’s side to press a finger down on his tongue. “Say ‘ah.’”

Kakashi shuddered as saliva rolled down his chin and dripped to the chair beneath him. He did his best to oblige, sounds torn from him when Iruka dripped several drops of unwarmed lube onto the head of his cock. His ass clenched around the plug as he scooted slightly back in an attempt to escape and the chair scraped over the floor while Iruka’s hand fell to his knee. “Cool it,” the chunin warned. “The fun hasn’t even begun yet.”

The fifth, sixth, and seventh drops weren’t any warmer.

Kakashi was left alone for a few blissful seconds and he let his head fall back, fending off the yet-again rising orgasm as Iruka snapped gloves on. He had to find Genma and murder him later, he swore, because if this kept up for much longer he was one hundred percent certain he wouldn’t last the night. His cock would wither and his balls would just dry because _fuck,_ the waiting. The wanting.

Maybe Iruka would let him try on one of his.

The sharp scent of alcohol assaulted Kakashi’s nose as Iruka ripped a packet open. Close, then, if he was already wiping it down. “I can just imagine you sitting there in your chair,” Iruka said, “hand down your pants as you disobeyed me. Did that get you even harder? The knowledge I’d find out and punish you for it?”

It most certainly had.

He couldn’t say he _loved_ sounding but he did love Iruka, and if this was how sir wanted to punish him, he would take every inch of cold steel he had to offer. There was another two clicks and the vibrator quieted, leaving Kakashi to slump forward in relief as Iruka slicked the head of his cock properly.

The first inch was nothing. A bit of a stretch as it fell in, nothing awful. The second had him squirming a bit, and the third...gods, the moan that ripped out of Iruka at the third inch made Kakashi see stars. “Oh,” Iruka breathed as he drew the sound out to slick it again. “If only you could see yourself now, boy. Weeping and open and all for me. So _pretty,_ aren’t you?”

Kakashi couldn’t have answered even if he wanted to as the sound sank back in, drawing a near silent howl from him as Iruka kicked the vibrator back up a notch. “Speak,” Iruka ordered, and Kakashi let go. Broken cries and half-formed words tumbled from his lips as Iruka went deeper. It stretched, it burned, it _ached,_ every inch of him as sir took out his fury on his boy. It was never _painful_ and never too much and _fuck,_ the pressure was mounting again.

He wished he could see the rapture on Iruka’s face.

 _Please,_ he’d scream if he could. _I’m_ sorry, _just let me come, please, sir, I won’t do it again, I promise--_

He absolutely would.

“Sorry yet?” Iruka taunted. “Had enough? Come on, boy, are you repentant?”

He wasn’t quite sorry enough until Iruka let his cock go. The ring on the end was warm from Iruka’s hand as it tapped against his head, then his stomach as his hardness fall against it. There he sat, stuffed from both ends as Iruka turned the vibrator up again and slowly, _so_ fucking slowly, closed his index finger and thumb around the base of Kakashi’s cock.

“He told me it made him _scream,”_ Iruka said as he drew the fingers up Kakashi’s length. “Hovering so close to the edge and he couldn’t force himself to let go. He told me he was rolling so deep he nearly forgot his name, boy. What’s my name?”

“Sir,” Kakashi said to the best of his abilities. _Bigger pervert than I am, come on Ru, let me c--_

“So,” Iruka said, drawing out the word as he knelt between Kakashi’s legs, “fucking naughty.” Another click sent Kakashi hurtling toward what should have been oblivion as Iruka continued to stroke with careful fingers, simple allowing Kakashi to cry out as pleasure crested again. His breath washed over Kakashi’s cock and Kakashi tried, he really did try to come and it was so _frustrating--_

“Gah,” he gasped as another wave broke. “‘Lees, thir, co-co--”

Stupid _fucking_ gag, he knew Iruka would break the seal if he begged loud enough. The blindfold was wet now, tears falling as he fruitlessly chased what would never come, he swore. Iruka paused just long enough to press slightly chapped lips to the underside of Kakashi’s head before removing the sound and climbing to stand over his lap. “I’m going to take the gag out and you’re going to cry for me,” he said. “Tell me what a good boy you are, Kakashi.”

The _second_ the leather and metal hit the ground Kakashi buried his face in Iruka’s shoulder as Iruka began untying him. “I didn’t even come,” he sobbed as another orgasm passed him by. They were coming quicker now as Iruka rubbed against him, warming his length. “I didn’t, I swear sir, I got interrupted, please, _god--”_

“I didn’t ask if you came. You took the book and that was enough, wasn’t it? You _knew,_ boy.” The vibrator turned off and the rope fell to the floor as Iruka guided Kakashi’s arms to his lap to settle his hands on his hips, pausing for a second before stepping off. “What are you sorry for?”

“Taking the book, sir, I should’ve left it, I know, I know.” Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s arm and clenched his fingers probably too hard, but that was _Iruka’s_ penance for holding him hostage like this and--

Iruka let his leg restraints fall to the ground before taking Kakashi into his arms and depositing him on the bed. He took the blindfold off and there went another chance to come, ripped away as Iruka knelt over him. “Good boy,” he crooned, and the world went white to the sweet, sweet feeling of the seal burning away.

Chidori could not compare to the electricity that shot through every part of him. It was just on the right side of pain as Kakashi came across his chest. He clamped an arm over his eyes as his hips twisted off the bed, other hand fisting in the covers as he tried not to bite through his lip. “Fuck,” he gasped with a whine. “Out, get it out, get it--”

Iruka was one step ahead of him, pulling the plug out before Kakashi’s fingers could make it there. “It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He allowed Kakashi to make the first move, sitting up to fall into his arms and sniffle into his shoulder. “Shhh, Kakashi, calm. Did you need to snap?”

Kakashi shook his head. “‘S a lot,” he slurred. “So much. Gonna kill Genma when I get the chance.” He wrapped his arms around Iruka’s chest and clung tightly until the tears began to subside and Iruka asked if he was ready to let go. “No, but this come is disgusting,” he said with a shaky grin. “A rag would be welcome.”

“Yes, love,” Iruka said, kissing Kakashi’s forehead before extricating himself. Kakashi laid there as the tap turned on and remained prone as Iruka cleaned him gently. “Thank you,” the teacher said when all was said and done. He’d taken some time to put everything away when Kakashi had urged him, curled in the blankets as he watched.

Everything was sensitive, even the soft fleece scratching him as he laid there. “One hell of a seal,” he whispered as Iruka sat on the side of the bed. It was the same every time--they played, Iruka (Kakashi on a very rare occasion) cleaned, and the rest of the night was spent wrapped up in each other until they were satisfied expectations had been reached.

“Thought you might find it interesting.” Iruka laid down when Kakashi rolled on his side and patted the bed next to him, putting an arm over Kakashi’s stomach and resting a hand on his chest. “How did it feel?”

“Intense,” Kakashi said. He threaded their fingers together and leaned back into Iruka’s warmth with a sigh. “I don’t know if I’d do it regularly. Once was fine but I was so frustrated, Ru. There was a lot going on.”

“Noted. You didn’t call, though, so everything was all right? Really?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi tilted his face up and back, catching the corner of Iruka’s lips with his. “Just...might be a while before we try that out again. I mean it felt great, but it was just--” he sighed-- “fuck. I’m not sure I’ve ever come that hard.”

“Was there anything you didn’t like?” Iruka asked.

“Being powerless, but you knew that,” Kakashi said. “And yeah, I know, I wasn’t _really,_ but the being punished. Don’t know if taking a book was worth all that.”

“You agreed to it,” Iruka said, settling his nose into the crook of Kakashi’s neck. “We don’t do anything you don’t want.”

“Yes, sensei.” Kakashi snickered when Iruka’s fingers thumped against his chest. “Hey, I thought the hokage abuse was over for the night.”

“Fucker,” Iruka growled playfully.

“No, that was you,” Kakashi said. He flipped over with a groan to nuzzle against Iruka’s chest, sighing softly against the warm skin as Iruka stroked over his back. “I meant it about Genma, too,” he continued. “Little shit didn’t even warn me.”

“He was threatened to silence,” Iruka said, and when Kakashi looked up, he wouldn’t meet his eyes and had a smirk on his lips. “I can be terrifying when I want to be.”

“Horrid,” Kakashi agreed. Both relaxed into the pillows when Iruka peppered his forehead with kisses, pausing to tip his chin up to meet his lips between. “Thank you,” he whispered when they broke apart. “Horrible though you may be you’re good to me, and I love you for that, you know?”  
“I do,” Iruka said. “I love you too, ‘Kashi. Never forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
